Sheraga, Princess Bubblegum's warrior experiment
by Mr.Stopin105
Summary: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of stories. Sheraga is a new experiment of Bubblegum who is sworn to protect his kingdom at all costs. Read about his development and how his life goes. Tell me if I should continue or let it die in my memories. Please Review! - Mr. Stopin105


Finn walks through the Candy Kingdom quickly. Princess Bubblegum called him and told him to get there fast. Running through the castle he finds the door to her lab. Running in he yells, " I'm here Princess!" Bubblegum turns to him slowly. " Hey Finn. I need you to test out my new project." Bubblegum explains as a large figure steps behind her. It's voice is deep and sort of raspy, " Hey Finn." The figure is quite muscly and is a shark. It's snout is bent forward and it's mouth bears many many sharp teeth. It wears a pitch black short sleeved shirt and denim pants. The gills it bears are just above the shirt. His fin is in a hole that is ripped through the back. It has no tail, replaced by legs. Finn jumps back scared, " WOAH! Who's that?" Finn questions in fear. The shark figure steps forward and helps him up. " Finn, don't worry. Evil blows man. My name is, wait princess what is my name?" The figure turns to Bubblegum after helping Finn up. " Sheraga. That's your name." Bubblegum answered and then walked over to observe Sheraga. " Okay, Finn. I need you and Sheraga to fight." Bubblegum tells the pair as she circles Sheraga observing him. Finn takes a fighting stance and tells Sheraga, " Ready." " Woah, Princess. I can't fight an innocent person." Sheraga tells the pair and then Finn pushes the Princess just strong enough for her to trip. Sheraga's eyes go bloodshot and he charges at Finn. With a yell he socks Finn clean across his cheek, causing Finn to fly across the lab. Then he runs back at Finn and pushes his body at the young boy, causing both him and Finn to break the wall and land in the hall. Sheraga picks him up by his shirt and throws him back into the lab. " YEARGH!" Sheraga roars in anger and runs back at Finn. " WAIT! You passed Sheraga! You passed!" Bubblegum yells in fear, she hadn't expected him to be that powerful. Sheraga looks at her, " But he committed a crime! Page 12 section 4: Any harm done to a royal is punishable by death!" Sheraga informs her and then looks back at Finn. " I as the Princess, command you to let him live! It was in the name of science! Forget this happened!" Bubblegum yells at him in anger. Sheraga puts one knee on the ground and puts him hand on the opposite knee, " Yes your highness." Bubblegum turns to help Finn up. " Sorry Finn, I didn't expect him to be that strong." " Hugh! Urgh! Th- cough- that's ok Princess. Sheraga, no problems alright? Your just following the laws." Finn tells the large shark figure and then limps out of the room.

Sheraga woke up in what looked like an observatory room. He got off the table and saw a window into the room. Sitting there was Bubblegum and a black haired women he's never seen before. Watching in the room he saw the black haired woman shove Bubblegum, causing her to hit the wall. Sheraga's eyes went bloodshot, and he pushed up against the glass. Snarling he punched the glass, shattering it. Jumping in, he grabbed the dark haired girl and socked her face multiple times and then threw her into the wall. " YEARGH!" Sheraga yelled and picked her up by the hair. Smashing her into the ground. He raised her to his level and slammed a fist into her gut. He opened his mouth and was about to chomp until Bubblegum spoke again, " STOP! Again it was another test Sheraga. This is my friend, Marceline the Vampire Queen." Bubblegum interrupted, leaving Sheraga stunned. " B, B, But that means I hurt a royal! Kill me now!" Sheraga pleaded and got down on his knees in shame. Marceline struggled to get up and spit grey blood. " Bonibel, did you accidently make beef cake here a little to strong?" Marceline was completely serious. " Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me," Sheraga continued to mutter those words constantly. Bubblegum kneeled to him and raised his head with her index finger. " I will not kill you. It was a simple test to see how strong you were. You beat vampire strength. Clearly you'll be fine facing anything." Bubblegum assured him. After getting up he faced Marceline. " I'm sorry your highness. It will not happen again. Please accept my sincere apologies." He knelt down in shame. " No worries man." Marceline jokingly punched his arm. He didn't flinch or even respond. He felt he deserved it.

After some training, Sheraga was put on the streets of the kingdom. He served as a protector of the innocent. " Give me the money!" Sheraga turned at the sudden angry yell and saw a mugging happening in a dark alley. " Page 3 section 5: Thievery of any kind is illegal." Sherga informs the mugger as he walks down the alley in the direction. " Oh yea? Whatcha gonna d-" The mugger was interrupted by a fist in his mouth, 75% of his teeth now on the ground. Falling unconscious from the blow, the mugger drops the bag he had in his hands. Grabbing it, Sheraga handed the lady her bag. " Sorry for the inconvenience mam. I'll have this scum in the dungeon right away. Please carry on your day." Sheraga told her as he grabbed the candy mugger and slumped him on his shoulder.

Eventually more kingdoms wanted Sheraga. Bubblegum refused, causing Sheraga to refuse. He was loyal to his creator and Princess. There became less and less crime happening in the kingdom. Everyone knew Sheraga by looks, sound, and name. The dungeon became packed, leaving conditions even worse. If things got hairy in the dungeon, Sheraga would be sent to just approach the giant cell, leaving them scared senseless. Sheraga was sitting on the balcony from one of the 4 pillars from the castle. He saw a light approaching. Looking closer he saw fire elementals approaching quickly. " SOUND THE ALARM! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Sheraga yelled at the top of his lungs and jumped off the balcony. Landing and making a slight crater, he ran towards the elementals with the intention to kill. Raising fists he charged. Socking one clear across the face, he kicked another sharply. Kicking and punching them one by one he was diminishing their forces easily. He heard the siren and knew that the kingdom's forces would be there soon to help him. He turned and elbowed a elemental, breaking it's nose. His black shirt was scorched, and his pants completely gone. He wondered why the Princess had put his personal biz on him if he wasn't supposed to mate. He figured he'd ask her later. His skin was burned but he didn't care. Sheraga picked one up, hearing his skin singe. Sheraga slammed the elemental down on the ground, hearing the snap of it's neck. He was fully nude now thanks to the fire his foes naturally emitted. His fists burned, chest singed, and legs and feat were nearly fully black. He felt the pain but didn't care. He saw his kingdom's forces so he withdrew from the fight.

After getting replacement clothes he decided to talk to the Princess. " Oh, hey Sheraga!" Bubblegum greeted himas he walked in. He waved and sat down. " Princess, why did you make me with male genitalia? I thought I wasn't supposed to mate." Sheraga told her his question without shame at all. He was pretty socially awkward. " Well, Sheraga. I made you with everything a normal male would have, it's the reason you have to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom." Bubblegum explained putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and walked out, feeling awkward. Walking out of the castle he wandered the candy streets. Getting waves and some hugs from the citizens for making their home safe. He wandered until he realized he was at the gate to the kingdom. He pondered for a bit and then walked out of the kingdom. Looking at the wilderness he embraced how lovely it looked. Then he looked down at his hands. The blue skin slightly blackened from the burns. He inhaled, feeling his gills open and close. Then he heard a noise. He looked back at his kingdom to see black fire everywhere and the Gumball guardians frantically trying to put out the fires.

Once Sheraga arrived he saw Finn and Jake fighting a figure with a horn that had broken and another that was fine. Wearing a cloak that was a dark brown, and it's hands skeletal. He knew the figure to be the evil Lich that the Princess had informed him of. Charging his eyes went blood shot and he charged faster. " YEARGH!" He screamed in rage as he punched the Lich to the ground, making a crater around the body in the ground. Sheraga stomped on him multiple times then picked him up by the horn and threw him into the wall around the kingdom. He ran after the body and charged through it and the wall. Picking up the Lich by his foot he slammed him into the bright green grass that surrounded the kingdom. Every piece of pain inflicted sent a blood curling scream from the Lich's mouth. Finn and Jake watched in horror as Sheraga tore the legendary Lich limb from limb. Throwing the Lich back into the city, Sheraga assaulted his face, each time making more cracks in the streets. Then with one final punch, the Lich's skull was shattered, making a noise like a clay pot. Stepping away from the bloody mess, Sheraga saw the shocked faces off Bubblegum and Finn and his dog Jake. Sheraga heard creaking bones and ran back to the body. " DIE!" He screamed in rage and slammed his foot into the head of the evil Lich. " Huh, Huh, I think he's dead." Sheraga huffed and puffed as he walked towards the Princess. Kneeling like a knight he told her, " Your Highness, the Lich has been dealt with." With that, Sheraga grabbed the body and walked out of the kingdom to bury it.

" Citizens of Ooo! The infamous Lich has finally been destroyed! Thanks to the hero bearing the name Sheraga!" Bubblegum's voice boomed over every kingdom from their viewing screen for important messages. Sheraga stepped forward and stated, " I am only doing it for the kingdoms I vow to protect with my life." and with that he stepped away from the screen.

Sheraga stood in front of Finn and Jake's house. They requested that he visit them. " Hello! Finn and Jake!" He yelled as he knocked on the door. It opened and out stepped an armor clad Finn and Jake. " You! You are the worst project that Bubblegum had made! Prepare for death!" Jake yelled and charged with his sword. Sheraga's eyes went bloodshot and he gripped Jake by the throat. Slamming him into the ground, he shook the armor off his body with the force. Finn charged and jumped on his back, slicing his fin off. Sheraga took no reaction and elbowed Finn off him. " You're the heros of Ooo!" Sheraga punches Finn on his nose, " I am the protector of the Candy Kingdom!" He stomps on his stomach, " Stop focusing on one kingdom!" He kicks Finn's side, " ANd live to your duty of all of Ooo!" And with that, Sheraga slams his fist on Finn's chest. Finn coughed up blood and then got on his knees. " Your right. I should stop focusing on the Candy Kingdom, and help all kingdoms. I just, I didn't want Bubblegum to love you and look me over." Finn stammered, breath gone in seconds. " Finn, I am forbidden from mating. Even if she felt an affection towards me, I am forced to decline." Sheraga informed him and then left, leaving the two in a puddle of their own blood.

Sitting on his bed, Sheraga wondered about his life. He could easily over power everyone in Ooo. He could be more than just a protector of One kingdom. Do the right thing and help all kingdoms. He got up off the bed and walked out to the balcony. Jumping off, the boom his landing made roared through the kingdom. Walking out he saw a blue robed man flying towards the castle. " ARGH! HELP!" He heard the cry of the Princess and saw the blue robed man carrying Bubblegum in his arm. His eyes went bloodshot and he charged after the flying pair. " YEARGH!" He screamed in rage and jumped up on the man. Grabbing Bubblegum, he jumped off and landed as softly as he could. Once he knew she was fine he charged at the now grounded man. Punching his pointy nose he shattered the bones inside. " Argh! You broke my no-" the old man was interrupted by a kick in his side, shattering his ribs. He huffed and then again was interrupted by another painful attack, this time by a fist to his gut. Then Sheraga felt a hunger pain his stomach. He wanted, no needed, to eat. He kicked the man away from him and charged after the Princess. " I need to EAT! What can I eat to satisfy my hunger!" Sheraga questioned with pure desire in his eyes and voice. Bubblegum looked at him and thought a little, a devilish smile grew on her face, " Eat him." She pointed at the man now slowly getting up in pain. Foam formed at the corners of Sheraga's mouth as he sprinted towards the stumbling man. " ERAGH!" He screamed in agony from his hunger as he sprinted. Grabbing the man he ripped the robe, revealing a scrawny blue body, much lighter than his. _CHOMP CHOMP GULP CHOMP _many noises were heard such as screams of pain, satisfied burps, and snarls as Sheraga continued to eat the man. Once he was done, there was little left. Just his beard, and a few bones. The robe was ripped and now was Sheraga's cloak. His eyes now just it's normal hue of light green. Sheraga walked back to the kingdom with Bubblegum, acting as her guard.

After Sheraga had escorted Bubblegum, he walked up the tower closest to the city gate to his room. Sitting down he looked at the tattered remains of the man's robe. Setting it down on his desk he walked back down the stairs that led into the castle. Bubblegum was fast asleep in her royal bedroom. Sneaking into her lab, Sheraga walked to some filing cabinets she had in the corner. Reading each tag he found the one labeled Tools. Opening it he grabbed scissors, tools for sewing, and a ruler. Then he continued to read until he found the tag that read Dyes. Opening it he grabbed the dye for black, pink, and blue. Carrying everything in his large arms, Sheraga sneaked back to his room and laid everything on his desk. First he measured the diameter of his neck. Writing that down on a note-pad he had in his room laying around. Next he cut a hole for his neck in the tattered robe. After that he cut an opening where he would put a golden button so he could clasp and un-clasp his cloak, putting it on or taking it off. After getting the hole for the button ready he took the cloth from the hole he cut and some cloth he had laying in his room. Combining the two using the sewing gear, he made a hood that he then attached to the back of the hole made for his head. He then turned his head and looked at his fin, which Finn and Jake healed with the cyclops tears since it was their fault that it was cut off. He figured that he didn't need to make a hole for it. Looking back, he then began to merge the black dye with everything and after it had settled after an hour or two, he threw the mass of cloth in a water bin and began to clean it. After that was done he walked back and put the golden button in, he left it out so he didn't get black dye on it. Laying the cloak down so he had a view of the back, he made the symbol for the Candy Kingdom, ( Every kingdom in this story has a symbol ) It was a shield lined in blue with two crossed candy cane swords in the middle. After that settled he put the cloak on and tested it out. Looking at his clock he noticed it was 11 at night. Putting the cloak on his desk he drifted off to sleep.

Sheraga awoke to knocking on his door. Walking over he called, " Who is it?" " Princess Bubblegum!" Bubblegum called out through the door, causing Sheraga to run to the door and open it. " Hello Princess, come in." Sheraga motioned her to come in and she obliged. Immediately noticing the cloak on his desk and all of her tools. " What's that?" She questioned him very curiously, she hadn't made him with a creative mind, she wondered if his mind was developing on it's own. " Your Highness, I was working on a cloak for myself," Sheraga paused and put it on, " Figured I could do with some stealth." Bubblegum grabbed his notebook and began to write things down on a random page that was blank. " Alright, and when did you do this?" She questioned, looking up at him briefly. " Last night." He answered bluntly and had a look of question over his normal soldier face. Scribbling on her sheet she again asked, " Alright, do you think your developing a sense of creativity?" He looked at her almost angrily, " No. I simply did this as a strategy improvement. Stealth is needed at times." Bubblegum frowned and scribbled on her sheet and walked out, completely forgetting the original reason she came to his room.

Sheraga sat at his desk again that same day, thinking of what to do. Then an idea came to him, he needed a weapon. He can't always fight with his fists, though he was good at it. Walking out the door to the candy streets, he made his way to the blacksmith. " Hey Arnold!" He greeted the tiny man and walked over to his forge. Everything there was candy. He didn't think candy would make a good weapon. Waving goodbye, he walked out of the kingdom on his way to the best blacksmith in Ooo, Erwin Rosefire. He was a fire elemental who devoted his whole life to forgery. He lived just outside the Fire Kingdom. Ever since Flame Princess made the honest rule, he hated how every time he had to leave and get supplies he had to answer with honesty, taking time out of his life. Sheraga approached the fiery plains and approached Flambo. " Flame Shield please." Sheraga bluntly requested, and was quickly casted in a lighter blue than his own rough shark skin. Thanking the little fire being, he walked towards the large forgery that belonged to Erwin. " Hello good man. I'm here to request access to your forge." Sheraga greeted the man who was nearly his height. " Ah! Now this is a true man! Forging his own weapons rather than having someone else make them for him! Sir, you are welcome anytime!" Erwin happily grabbed his hand in a strength based hand shake. They both laughed and walked to the forge. Sheraga grabbed a large steel plate and began to outline his weapon. After doing this, he cut out the shape and heated it up in the forge. After a few minutes, he pulled it out and doused it in a black liquid, strengthening it and dying it black. Pulling it out to dry, he began work on the handle. Grabbing a large steel cylinder that he needed two hands to hold, he worked out a few kinks and then wrapped the entire piece in leather strips, being held down by a glue like substance that couldn't melt or be messed with after it sealed and hardened. Once this was done he made a hole in the center of it on the top where he could connect the head. Once done he had a black, huge, double sided, battle axe that needed both hands to hold. Once this was done he made a sheathe for it on his back that was just a leather hoop that held it on his back securely. He paid Erwin and they shared a few laughs before he left towards the Candy Kingdom.

Everyone noticed his cloak and large axe once they saw him. He had the hood down, so he could greet people without scaring them, which failed due to his massive body and huge weapon holstered on his back. Walking into the castle he found Bubblegum in her lab as usual. Sheraga walked over and kneeled. " Woah! Sheraga! What's that huge axe on your back!?" Bubblegum questioned with surprise and shock. Sheraga got up and smirked. " I just made this," He pulls it from his back and they both examine it, " Pretty good huh? Took me a little bit but I worked the forge to create this beauty." Sheraga almost boasted until he realized that his was in presence of a royal. " Let me see it." Bubblegum instructed and grabbed the grip, only to have it come crashing to the ground because it was way to heavy for her. It was quite thick. " Uh, sorry. Nice job. Creativity kicking in?" Bubblegum questioned with her science side kicking in. " No. Strategy Princess." He told her bluntly and picked the axe up and put it on his back. Bubblegum ran to her notes and began to scribble as Sheraga left quickly, not wanting to continue the conversation.

Bubblegum wanted to show her friends that he had a developing ming but he didn't admit that he had creativity, the final piece to her proof. She sat at her table, looking at her notes. She wondered if he'd make armor on account that he had his naturally rough skin since he was mainly shark. She didn't mind but even if her disagreed, if he made armor her proof was complete.

Sheraga sat on the balcony of his room and looked out to the world. He then thought of something. If he ever got his axe out of his grip in a battle, he'd have no weapons to use. He wandered back to the forge of Erwin and began to make many weapons he could hide in his clothing, which once he figured out he hadn'y many places for secret weapons, got a new set. Black leather boots the went up half his calf, denim pants as always except they had leather straps underneath where he had 3 daggers on each side that he could grab from just under his waist, and he kept the same shirt but got a custom jacket that came above his stomach with sheaths for many daggers. ( Inspiration from Attack on Titan. If you want look up a character and look at the jacket, the size is what I took from the design ) He just left his cloak alone, knowing in a fight that he most likely would not be able to get weapons from it, plus that would weigh it down which he didn't want. Sheraga felt the extra weight from the many fall back weapons but it didn't effect his spped so he didn't care. His jacket matched the color of his shirt. After thanking Erwin, he left for the lab he knew his highness would be.

" Princess, how's the new look?" Sheraga questioned as he walked in and spread is arms as if showing off his clothes. " Nice, why did you get a new outfit?" Bubblegum questioned with curiosity, grabbing her sheet of notes on him. Sheraga dropped his cloak and started from his boots. " These babies have a dagger in each of them that is securely kept on the outside half of the calf area. Just below my waist there are some daggers on either side that I can grab from the hilt and use. The new jacket had sheaths for daggers. Strategy, if my axe is thrown from my grip I can fall back on these babies." Sheraga pulls the sides of his small jacket, revealing daggers in leather sheaths. Bubblegum rushed scribbling on the sheet and then dismissed Sheraga with a smile. Leaving happily that he made his Princess happy, Sheraga made his way to the pillar to sleep peacefully in his room, after removing many daggers.


End file.
